Darker Than Black
by AlucardsCountess
Summary: When the vampire Atem meets and befriends a young man named Yugi he is asked to tell of his past, but by doing so, Atem is taking a chance that he will be shunned by the very boy who has thus far accepted him. Will his life become once more filled with the light of love, or like in his past become once again darker than black? Read and review, rated for language and possible lemon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own em!

**Darker Than Black**

"Where do I start?" he asked the boy before him softly.

This had been a long time in coming, but he had sworn to tell of the night that had changed his life forever and now was the time to be true to his word. The question was, how did one begin? How did one put into words every detail as he had promised he would?

"Just start at the beginning."

The former Pharaoh jumped slightly when a soft and warm hand was placed gently onto one of his own much colder ones. He still wasn't used to this, such caring where before he had only been met with scorn and judgements based on what he was instead of who he was, but regardless, he let out a soft sigh and nodded slightly, feeling the hand on his squeeze gently in comfort. He smiled before taking a breath and slowly let it out, looking up where ruby met amethyst in a deep gaze as he began his tale.

"Well since you want it from the beginning, I hope you have time, for this is a story which spans over five thousand years." He paused here, and nodded back when he recieved a nod before continuing. "I suppose I should start with the day of the harvest for that is the day it all began, the day I met the man who made me what I am..."

The people of Egypt all smiled as they wondered around the city, preparing for the yearly festival of the harvest, having been told by the Pharaoh who passed by to arise and go about their daily business as if he weren't there. After all he was there to observe, see if the people had need of assistance in money, supplies, or homes. The Pharaoh moved through said city with a smile of his own curving his lips, his Queen alongside him and guards walking close behind. He and his Queen held hands as they walked, one of them whispering to the other every once in while about the grand court and the ridiculousness of the order to have the guards follow them so closely everywhere they went. The Pharaoh more than agreed with his Queen's words for they hardly had any time to themselves anymore. Oh what he wouldn't give to spend a day leisurely holding his love in his arms in the gardens as they sat beneath the shade of a tree like they used to do. To do nothing, but be together once again and talk about whatever came to mind, to hold one another, to kiss and savor the other's company so freely. Every since he became Pharaoh however, such things seemed to be naught, but a memory he could relive in his mind, but never physically again. It had taken so long and so much effort to be able to marry his Queen, the love of his life, taken such a strong toll on them both, nearly split them apart, until he had at last put his foot down and declared he would marry the one he loved and that was the last he would hear of it.

He smiled at the memory, recalling that he had ended the meeting there and ran straight to the man he loved, telling him the news, and kissing him senseless without a care of who may or may not be watching. They were wedded not a fortnight later and consummated their love for the first time. His little scribe had become his Queen, and Seto was named his successor in the time of his death which had at last put an end to any argument from the court.

The Pharaoh couldn't help, but chuckle quietly at the memory of how he had finally shut them up, which made his Queen look at him curiously, so he bent down, whispering to his love.

"Just memories mry, memories of how the court was finally silenced."

It seemed the memory was fresh in his Queen's head as well for the petite man chuckled himself at the words, covering his mouth slightly with one hand as he tried to stop the laughter. The Pharaoh smiled as he straightened, looking over the town and was pleased by what he seen, men and women working carts and having much business, children at play, women watching the children and doing their chores; all was right in the town even after the recent trouble they'd had with Touzouku and his recent rampage of terror. The thought of the former theif king almost set the Pharaoh's blood boiling once more, but he remembered the man was now in the clutches of Anubis so he would have no need to dwell on him.

He was so caught in his thoughts that he had not heard his Queen speak to him, until said young man, tugged slightly on his arm, and made him look at him curiously.

"Mry, I don't have a good feeling about that man..."

The Pharaoh tilted his head slightly at that, a brow arched.

"What man?"

His Queen's answer was to look over at the doorway of the town's inn which made the Pharaoh do the same, but he gasped at what he seen. A man who looked to be well into his seventies stood there leaning heavily on doorway of the inn, looking sickly, and pale for an Egyptian, his eyes half closed, but the Pharaoh could tell they were blood shot and it was confirmed as the man looked up at them. The Pharaoh felt rather sorry for the man, and let go of his Queen's hand, about to go to him, but his Queen grabbed him, making him stop and turn to look into amethyst colored eyes.

"Ate, please do not go to him. Let us just continue on our way."

Atem was shocked by what he heard. Had his love really just say that, since when did he so willingly turn his back on the sick?

"I am surprised at you mry. That was very unlike you to say."

His Queen released him at that, a look of shame crossing his beautiful features before looking back to the elderly man, then back to his husband.

"I do not like the feeling I am getting from him. Something tells me he could harm you."

Atem smiled at that and took his love into a hug, uncaring of who seen and kissed the top of his cute and spiked head.

"He will not harm me, I will be alright, and we must help him Heba."

Oh how wrong he had been.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Atem took a deep breath, recalling when he had approached the old man, that a feeling of foreboding had hit him in the gut when his scarlet gaze met with the blood red of the old man's. He had shoved it aside then, believing that the feeling had simply come from what Heba had said before. With that mistake that had been meant as an act of kindness, he had doomed himself and his queen.

Yugi squeezed his hand warmly once again, making Atem's gaze flicker back to Yugi's, the ancient only then realizing he had began staring at the floor, dazed and lost in his memories. He sighed before placing a hand over Yugi's, a small smile working its way onto his features and lifting one side of his lips. Yugi returned the smile with sympathy shining bright and clear in his eyes, as well as urging Atem on.

"Well? Was Heba right about that man?"

Atem sighed and removed his hands from Yugi's grasp, his form slouching and his arms resting on his legs.

"In time Yugi I will tell you, but strange things began happening after the old man joined our convoy, we were wondering if the old man had a sorceror after him.."

After going to the old man who seemed too parched to speak, Atem offered the man water which he gratefully took and gulped down, however he drank it too fast and the old man ended up gagging and retching it back up. Atem was convinced that he couldn't leave the man at the mercy of the streets then and had told his men to bring forward a horse.

Things had been fine at first after the man was situated on the animal and riding, a guard at each side to make certain he wouldn't fall off, but not long after, the alarm sounded from the watch tower, making the Pharaoh and his Queen stiffen and stop.

"Sandstorm approaching! Sandstorm approaching!"

Atem cursed under his breath when hearing that and immediately turned, simultaneously grasping his queen about the waist gently and lifted him onto a horse, ordering for the men to take him to the palace immediately along with the old man.

"Highness, what about you?"

The guard had to shout to be heard, for the howling wind was coming in from the desert and blowing sand into the small town already, but Atem heard him.

"I was trained in these matters since boyhood general, I will be fine. I gave you an order! Have some of your men get the villagers out of their homes and into the refuge of the palace!"

The man did not repeat the mistake of questioning the Pharaoh again and turned, running off and shouting to his men as he went to evacuate the town to the palace. Atem followed suit, running to nearby homes and businesses and telling everyone he found inside to head for the palace. He knew he couldn't reach everyone alone, thus why he also had the soldiers and guards sending out the order.

(Sorry its so short guys, I have to cut it short, my laptop battery will die soon and I don't have anywhere to plug it in. I'll try to make the next update longer. Thank you for being so patient.)


	3. Chapter 3 The Beginning of Hell Part 1

Yugi, who had taken Atem's hand in his again when seeing the former Pharaoh's eyes become distant, stiffened as he listened. The Pharaoh had stayed behind...facing a pending sand storm which he had been told by both his grandfather and Atem could become quite violent and even lethal and all for the sake to evacuate his people to safety. How many Pharaoh's before and after Atem could even say that they would have done the same? Faced a storm that could have killed them.. His young heart swelled with pride for this man before him. There had been many Pharaoh's during a time Egypt's pyramids was still young, but not many of those said rulers would have risked themselves in order to save their subjects, but Atem obviously did... Why then? Why had the former king of Egypt looked so down upon himself since Yugi knew him?

Atem's distant eyes blinked then, focusing again before meeting Yugi's once again, making the young man realize the older of them had heard his thoughts which in turn, made his cheeks tinge pink. Atem had often told the Japanese teen that his thoughts were very loud, so he could hear them without needing to enter his mind.

Yugi was about to apologize for thinking too loudly again, thinking that Atem may be angry that his thoughts were interrupted, but the lifting of the Egyptian's lips forming a smile made his apology die in his throat before he even opened his mouth. Yugi smiled back, squeezing the former king's hand once again in comfort and encouragement to continue, but said king looked to where their hands were connected before his smile slightly widened and he squeezed back gently before looking back up.

"Yugi, it amazes me still how thoughtful you can be. You are so stiff after hearing I stayed behind, although you see me before you, you worry still as if fearing that, that sandstorm took my life."

"It could have Atem.." The boy's blush darkened as Atem straightened making them be able to keep their gazes locked easier, but Yugi took that chance to look down at their hands, the difference in tone contrasting starkly like caramel and cream. "You stayed behind knowing what danger you were in to protect the people.. Not many Pharaoh's have or would have done that in your position. They would have chosen instead to hide behind the massive walls of the palace alone and let the people fare the best they could.. That alone shows you were a great leader."

Atem blinked in surprise before a smile took the place of his surprised expression, somehow even though he knew this young man, Yugi always never failed to amaze him. Yugi really was a gem, a priceless treasure amoung others who dulled in compare and yet this amazing teen could never see it in himself. When the former Pharaoh had first met the boy, he'd had his guard up as it had been for millennia and he hadn't really believed that anyone, especially a modern man could be so optimistic, pure, and kind... within a week Yugi had proven him wrong and shown him that regardless of how much the world had changed, there were still good people out there... Not many, but some. Still though, old habits died hard and he was still worried that by the end of his tale, he would be shunned away. Once his complete past was revealed how would Yugi see him then? Still though, in spite of his fear, he had given his word he would tell his aibou everything and now the time had come..

Yugi, looked back up to Atem nervously, wondering why he was so quiet and upon seeing the distant look in the Egyptian's eyes, he understood why. The Pharaoh had gotten lost in thought again, he always wore that expression when he did. Yugi took the time, to admire the man across from him in the silence, watching him as they sat there and wishing just as he did often that he had the ability to read the thoughts of the other. Atem's inner musings were always a mystery to him and though Yugi asked at times what the Pharaoh was thinking, Atem merely smiled each time and changed the subject. As the minutes ticked by, without a sound, Yugi's curiosity finally got the better of him and he again gently squeezed Atem's hand, smiling apologetically for taking him from his thoughts when the man blinked and slightly jumped.

"Every minute that ticks away the later it gets, Atem and I want to hear as much as I can before I have to go to bed."

Atem nodded, smiling back to the boy a bit apologetically himself for his constant pauses before his face became the picture of calm once again and he continued his tale.

"I ran about the city like Anubis was on my heels, trying to warn as many of my people as I could. I had assistance as well in the form of panic. Those I had already told fled their homes and screamed warnings, it was so loud, no one would have been able to miss it. Even still, there were elderly that required aid, but thankfully at that point the soldiers I had called for came to assist... We were about to leave the city and run for it to the palace.."

"What happened..?"

"...I heard crying."

* * *

Atem again had to shout to be heard over the loud winds, before pulling his cape over his head to shield himself from the flying sand as best as he could, as he ran toward the palace after he was sure everyone had been evacuated. The elderly were on the backs of horses, being led by soldiers toward the palace, but the sound of crying made him stop. He turned to the direction the sound was coming from, his heart squeezing and his eyes widening seeing a young boy there. The boy was an orphan who lived on the street, that much was obvious by the child's torn and dirty tunic as well as the bruises.

The boy, who it seemed sensed eyes on him, looked back to Atem with tear filled, brown eyes before his gaze darted away and he bowed as low as he could. The sight made the Pharaoh's squeezing hurt clench further before he ran to the boy, removing his cape as he went. Once making it to the boy's side, Atem draped his cape over the small and shaking shoulders, pulling it up so the child was shielded from the storm which was gaining strength, telling the Pharaoh it was almost upon them... He had to make haste if they were to make it..

Atem, secured the cape around the child before turning so his back was facing him. The boy seeing the movement, panicked, thinking he was going to be left behind with only a cape for cover and looked up with a whimper, shaking renewed before Atem looked over his shoulder at him.

"What are you waiting for? Hop on." The boy looked like he was about to argue, but about that time sand began billowing into the city. Seeing that, any argument the boy may have had, died in his throat and he threw himself at the Pharaoh's back, wrapping one shaking arm around Atem's neck to hang on, his other hand holding the cape in place.

Atem wasted no time in securing his arms under the boy's thighs and taking off full tilt toward the palace, running faster than he ever had in his life. He no longer had just his life on the line, but that of a child who had put his trust in his king to save him. This thought made his legs gain even more speed, until the limbs were burning angrily from the exersion, the biting wind and sand at the back of his legs wasn't helping this any either. Around them, pottery was beginning to be tossed with the high winds and those same winds nearly had the Pharaoh falling on his face a few times, but he kept his balance by shifting just the right way as he raced against the storm, the whimpers in his ear from the frightened boy pushing him to run faster and faster, until at last they made it to the gates.

"GUARDS CLOSE THE GATES!"

When the words left his mouth the small arm around his neck tightened its grip, nearly choking him, but he in turn strengthened his own grip, seeing the massive doors beginning to close. Atem's eyes narrowed in determination and he forced his already burning legs to run even faster, his lungs doing no better as he panted harshly, not used to the weight on his back as he ran or pushing himself so hard. Just as the doors were half closed, the Pharaoh darted through the crack before stopping and letting the boy off his back, he quickly told the boy to run for the palace before turning to the gates and helping his men push them shut, not an easy task as the doors were massive anyway, and even harder thanks to the harsh winds pushing at them.

_Great Ra, aid us..._

No sooner had he thought this, than sand began rushing through the doors and pushing them back, however it was only inches they slid backwards before there was a great gust that came from behind them, knocking all of them down and forcing the doors from their hands in the process which slammed shut denying the storm further passage. The Pharaoh was the first to pull himself up, blinking in shock at first, before quickly jumping to his feet and acting fast, running to a beam they used to barricade the doors for times such as this, soon joined by the others as the winds threatened to throw the doors open.

It took much effort, but finally they managed to get the doors secured by the beam and all rushed toward the palace where the people of Egypt, including his queen all awaited their king. As soon as he stepped foot into the throne room, all fell to their knees, bowing to him, the young boy at the front of them all. Atem couldn't help, but smile at the sight and walked to his throne where Heba stood waiting, knowing the people needed their Pharaoh. Atem took Heba's hand gently in his before they simultaneously turned to the people.

"Fear not good people, the storm shall soon subside. For the time being, you will remain here within the palace walls. Anything you have need of will be provided by one of the workers here. As for rooming arrangements, it would be better to stay within groups so there will be ten per room as it is easy to get turned around in some hallways, I assure you the rooms are plenty big enough," Heba spoke.

"If you wish to bathe or eat, a bath and meal will be prepared for you. As your queen has said, you need only ask. Now please, rise and get into groups of ten. After you have done this, the workers standing by will lead you to your rooms."

After the people had done as told and had exited the room, Atem stood, but Heba remained seated. Atem arched a brow in question which Heba responded to by nodding at what had his attention, making Atem turn, his smile returning at who he saw. The young boy he'd given his cape to kneeled there just at the bottom of the stairs leading to the thrones, his head bowed and his small hands holding the cape out to him.

* * *

The tolling of the old grandfather clock signaling eleven o'clock had the former Pharaoh closing his mouth just as he was about to speak again and continue the tale. Yugi, jumped, startled at the sound having not expected it as he was so engrossed in the story the former king was telling him. Atem smiled at the teen, before taking his hands from him, his gaze warm as he watched Yugi try to stifle a yawn without luck.

"It is late hikari, you need to sleep."

"B-But I'm not..." A yawn cut his words off as it his lips to part before he covered his mouth making Atem chuckle. Once the pale hand was moved from his lips, Yugi smiled drowsily, blinking now to keep his eyes open as long as he could. "Ok, maybe a little tired," he admitted.

Atem chuckled again and stood, offering a hand to help Yugi up, pulling him to his feet gently when the teen took his hand. Atem held on for a moment longer, staring into Yugi's sleepy eyes, not realizing his thumb was gently caressing the back of Yugi's hand, but another yawn had him releasing the young man.

"Go to bed, aibou. I will continue tomorrow evening."

"Promise?"

Atem chuckled at the small pout on the hikari's face before nodding.

"Promise."

Yugi nodded at that and began walking to the stairs leading to his room, but stopped at the foot of the stairs, turning back to Atem who had turned to watch him.

"Atem...?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you're worried about telling me everything..." Atem's eyes widened at that, not expecting Yugi to know. Was he really that readable? He was still asking himself a barrage of questions as well as berating himself for "being so obvious" when, Yugi's voice cut through his thoughts once again. "But please don't leave me my yami. Promise me you won't..."

Atem's eyes widened once again, Yugi had just called him, his darkness, his yami. He had never thought he would hear that from the teen either. He had often called Yugi his hikari, but never once until now did Yugi reciprocate the comment. Atem's heart squeezed in his chest when the teen's words all hit him. Yugi had requested that Atem promise he wouldn't leave, but could he do it? Could he truthfully, honestly do it? His answer came from his mouth as if his heart answered before his mind could stop it.

"I promise, I will not leave you unless you send me away."

Yugi smiled at that answer, running to him and hugging him, thus surprising the Pharaoh, but the embrace didn't last long before the young hikari turned and ran up the stairs with his cheeks flaming red, leaving Atem standing stunned in the den before slowly a smile curved his lips and he plopped down onto the couch chuckling softly once again.

"What a boy.."

* * *

ED: At last I've updated Darker Than Black. I thought I would never get it done since my muse likes to disappear.

Atem: What, no good night kiss?!

Yugi: -Blushes.- Pharaoh!

ED: -Sighs.- Patience is a virtue Temmy.

Atem: Obviously we both want to!

Yugi: I'm just going to...yeah..go die of embarassment.. -Walks away.-

Atem: Tem... -Eyes widen before he runs after Yugi.- Aibou wait!

ED: -Laughs at them before turning to readers.- Please review, suggestions are welcome and thank you all for being so patient with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own em'! But the plot is all mine.


	4. The Beginning of Hell Part 1 (Continued)

The loud and insistant sound of Yugi's alarm clock angrily ringing to get him to wake up pulled the Japanese teen from his slumber, his amethyst eyes blinking open and blinking again several more times to rid them of the hazy fog clouding his vision before he groaned and rubbed his eye lids while yawning.

He yawned again as he shut off the alarm and climbed reluctantly from his bed, cursing the hell known as school he had to rise at this ungodly hour for. He sluggishly undressed before getting into the shower, turning on the tap and shivering as a cold blast of water blasted him and shocked him awake before it began slowly turning warm. Now fully awake, Yugi's mind went back to the night prior and he smiled as he squeezed a bit of shampoo into his palm and began scrubbing his hair clean.

The former Pharaoh had promised to stay with him regardless of the worry and fear that he had seen clearly on the ancient's face and now, remembering his own reaction to that promise, Yugi blushed as scarlet as Atem's eyes all over again. He had been so happy he had kissed Atem's cheek before he thought of his actions. He just hoped he didn't make him feel awkward or embarrassed.

He was scrubbing his body clean when he heard a knock at the bathroom door, making him start from his thoughts before he pulled the shower curtain back just enough to poke his head from the shower and look at the door, tri-colored locks drenched and hanging over his pale shoulders and violet eyes wide.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Yugi? Its been an hour are you alright in there?"

The hikari blinked in surprise at that. Had he really been so caught up in his thoughts that so much time had passed without his knowledge? Once the initial shock was over, he gasped, realizing he was running late and he quickly closed the curtain, scrubbing faster.

"Yes, I'm fine, Atem. Thank you for telling me."

He heard the former Pharaoh chuckle through the door before saying a quick "you're welcome" and heard the man walking away from the door before shaking his head and quickly rinsing his hair and body free of the soap, nearly falling face first onto the floor when he tried to get out of the shower too quick and slightly slipped. He hastily toweled off after he turned off the tap and dressed just as quickly before breezing past the Pharaoh who stood in the hall and into his room, pulling on his socks and shoes as quick as he could, making the ancient laugh as he watched the teen hop about trying to get the footwear on and simultaneously keep his balance.

He followed the sprinting teen down the stairs and into the kitchen where Solomon Moto had already made breakfast, thinking the teen would stop for the meal, but had no such luck. Yugi simply stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth and took off again, grabbing his backpack as he ran toward the stairs.

"Yugi slow down!" Solomon called.

"But I'm late!" Yugi replied in a panicked voice, Atem couldn't help but chuckle quietly at.

"Slow down anyway!"

The door downstairs swung shut loudly and they turned toward the window, watching Yugi runing full tilt down the sidewalk, Atem smiling affectionately at the boy's antics, Solomon shaking his head with a sigh.

"Teenagers.."

Atem chuckled again as he got into the mini refridgerator Solomon had got for him and opened the bottom drawer, pulling a plastic bag of red liquid from it, pulling the tab off the top and using the tube attached as a straw, closing his eyes as the cold liquid took away the dry feeling in his throat and replenished cells that had been becoming depleted.

"Feel better?"

Atem's scarlet eyes opened then and met with aged violet eyes that were lit up with the smile on the old man's face. Atem released the tube from his mouth when the bag was emptied of its contents and shut his eyes again as he felt his fangs react by growing slightly longer before they retracted again.

"Pharaoh?"

"Yes, I wish however it would not require the taking of blood for me to live on."

A warm hand on his shoulder, had Atem opening his eyes again and meeting the shop owner's again, who still wore a warm smile, but also held an expression of concern now. Atem sighed, before giving a closed lipped smile of his own.

"You still believe yourself a monster, Atem." It was a statement, not a question.

"I do.." Atem blinked at the old man, how had he known? Did Yugi tell him or was it obvious how he thought of himself?

"I thought as much.. Atem, let me tell you what a wise ruler once said. It is not a title, a species, or a name that defines one as a monster, a person, or a saint. It is their heart, their actions, and their attitude."

Atem stood as still as a statue as he stared with wide eyes at the old man. He had a point, but where had he himself heard those words before? They sounded familiar as if he had heard or said them somewhere.

Solomon's smile grew at Atem's reaction, his eyes lighting further with it. "Do you know who that wise ruler was Pharaoh?" When Atem shook his head, Solomon continued. "A young man by the name of Heba Sennen, Queen of Egypt."

Atem stood there in shock, his body even more stiff if that was possible and Solomon squeezed the former Pharaoh's shoulder, before turning back to the table where the food sat waiting to be eaten and took a seat, but Atem's voice had him looking at him.

"Solomon.."

"Yes Atem?"

Atem smiled, this time a full and true smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now come have breakfast with this old man."

Atem chuckled, before pulling another medical bag from his fridge and sat at the table toasting his bag with Solomon's glass of orange juice when the old man raised it.

Hours later found Atem walking with his hands in the pockets of his tight fitting leather pants which hugged his legs and waist firmly, a pair of sunglasses sheilding his eyes, his plain black top completing his ensemble as well as the accessories which consisted of a neck belt, two criss crossing, studded belts at his waist, studded bracelets, and a leather band on his forearms. He caught the eye of every young woman he passed and several young men as he passed, but he didn't even notice as he continued on his way, following the familiar aura that had called him from the game shop in the first place.

This particular aura he had not felt for several years and he followed it now, hoping he was right about who it belonged to. His search brought him to an area he was very familiar with, Domino Park where he could hear toddlers laughing as they played, preschool and kindergarten having been let out just an hour before. His scarlet eyes searched the area, scanning the entire playground before landing on a young woman, looking to be only in her late teens or early twenties sitting on one of the swings, simply allowing herself to rock back and forth on the leather seat connected by silver chains in a pair of dark skinny jeans and simple red tank top.

As if sensing his gaze on her, her own eyes came up and met his, her long black hair swishing with her movement before settling back into place and framing her pale cheeks, a smile lifting both sides of her pale pink lips as he walked to her, stopping before her.

"Shaiya.." he said softly, a smile of his own curving his lips.

"Atem, how good to see you again," she replied smiling up at him.

"You came at a perfect time, there is something I want to tell you about a very special boy I met."

This made Shaiya stiffen, something Atem noticed right off, but didn't call attention to. He allowed her to take in what he had just said to her.

"This boy... He is.. Human?" At Atem's nod, her scarlet eyes widened and her hands on the silver chains of the swing tightened. "Atem, have you forgotten what we have endured from humans because of what we are?"

Atem sighed, as he moved one hand to hers and gently tugged, to hint to her to loosen her grip on the chains that were beginning to bend beneath her grasp until she released the chains and opted instead to put her hands in her jean clad lap, her eyes never leaving his. He released her hand when she released the chains and put his own back in his pants pocket, his head tilting at her as he gave a reassuring smile.

"He is not like the rest. He knows what I am and I have been telling him how I came to be this...thing.. he has been nothing, but supportive and kind. Shaiya, before he went to bed last night he made me promise not to leave him.. Does that sound like someone who would try to kill us?"

"I do not like this Atem. It is not like you to trust so easily," she replied as she stood, looking up at him. "But why do you say I came at the perfect time?"

He smiled, his fangs showing in a non-threatening way, not having to worry about concealing what he was to her.

Yugi, stood and jetted from the classroom as soon as the bell rang, after bowing quickly to his teacher. He was soon joined by a teen much taller than him with a mop of blond hair and dark brown eyes.

"Yug, want to go to Burger World today buddy?"

"Sorry, Joey I can't today I still have my friend from Egypt over."

"Still? Did he move in or what?"

Yugi giggled as he ran, if only Joey knew. He put on extra speed as he ran to get ahead of the blond, feeling a little bad for blowing him off, but he was finally hearing Atem's back story and didn't want to miss it for anything so he called over his shoulder to his best friend.

"Sorry Joey, maybe next time."

"You're coming next time if I have ta drag ya!"

Yugi giggled, he knew that his friend was serious, but what made him laugh was hearing Joey and Seto having an argument as always. Seto's voice cool and calm, Joey yelling about Seto calling him a dog again. Yugi really wished they would just admit they liked each other and get it over with. It was obvious even to him they did, they were just too prideful to tell each other.

The whole way home, Yugi's heart thudded with excitement knowing he would be hearing more of Atem's past from the man himself. How often was it that one could say they had a vampire that just happened to be a former Pharaoh living with them and that was telling their life story to them after all? So when he seen the game shop come in sight, he pushed his legs further, hardly feeling strained, thanks to the many years he spent running from bullies and the endurance it had given him. In that regard he supposed he should be grateful, but he decided he'd think of that later as he opened the door, hastily running in and closing it and ran up the stairs, calling a quick "hi grandpa" to Solomon as he passed, making said old man chuckle, knowing why his grandson was in such a rush.

When Yugi entered the apartment part of the shop, he seen Atem turn to him from the kitchen cabinets and smiled at him, seeing the vampire return the smile before indicating to the sofa they had been sitting on the night before. Yugi nodded at the gesture, following the Pharaoh to the plush furniture and plopping himself down, turning to Atem after the man had sat down.

"Yugi, before we go any further today, there is someone I would like for you to meet."

The petite teen tilted his head slightly at that, Atem was a very anti-social person so unless he suddenly decided to go out and meet new people which was highly unlikely, who could the man possibly want him to meet? Atem smirked at him, making Yugi blush when he realized why.

"I was thinking too loud again wasn't I?"

Atem reponded with a nod, his smirk widening, making Yugi's blush darken, but the young man quickly shook his head, attempting to quickly change the subject before he was made anymore embarrassed.

"Alright, so who do you want me to meet?"

Atem's eyes moved away from Yugi's own and to the entryway to the home, making Yugi look there as well where he seen a very beautiful woman, pale, long black hair, simple ensemble of dark jeans and red top and... scarlet eyes.

Another vampire?

How did she and Atem know each other?

Were they lovers?

Why did the thought of that hurt?

"Is this the boy you told me about, Atem?"

Her voice was as beautiful as the rest of her, calm and carrying just a hint of caution, dark and yet somehow managing to be warm at the same time, just like Atem's when Yugi had first met him. Yugi found himself staring at her as the girl's eyes moved off him to Atem, and back to him.

"Indeed he is. Shaiya this is Yugi, Yugi this is Shaiya."

Atem's voice next to him made him jump slightly as the male had been so quiet that Yugi had almost forgotten he was there, but he moved back closer to Atem until his back was against the cool chest of his friend slightly fearing the coldness of the girl's eyes, Shaiya having noticed the boy's actions slightly smiled at the proximity between the former Pharaoh and the teen.

"It seems he is fond of you brother."

"Brother?" Yugi echoed, blinking at her and then at Atem. "I didn't know you had a sister." And why was he so relieved to know that Shaiya and Atem were siblings and not lovers?

"Very fond it seems," Shaiya corrected herself after reading Yugi's thoughts, making the teen blush all over again.

Atem's brows crinkled in confusion, making Shaiya chuckle at her brother's density as she went to sit across from them in a love seat, crossing her legs and resting her hands on the chair arms, her scarlet eyes watching the both of them and noticing how her brother was looking at the teen. Atem had fallen in love again it seemed and the teen had fallen for him as well, but they both were either too stubborn or too unused to it to notice. She'd wager it was the latter.

"Shaiya is my little sister, Yugi. She has been with me from the beginning, turned into what we are against her will just as surely as I was. A few years back we went our separate ways for a bit to lead off hunters, I sensed her aura today, followed it to the park, and we were reunited. Perfect timing really, considering we've reached the part of my past where she and I had become closer. This is why I wanted you to meet her little one."

"Well brother, now that you have explained. Please do continue the tale," Shaiya gently urged, Yugi quickly sitting straight and looking up at Atem eager to hear more, making the former princess smile at him before looking back to her brother.

Atem nodded. "Very well." He took a deep, but un-needed breath and let it out slowly before he began again. "Where was I? Oh, yes, the young boy who returned my cape. After I took it back from him, the boy had gone with the groups to find a room. That was when Heba and I retired to our room for the night, joined by Shaiya whom I had just started getting closer to who had proven she was much more than just a princess and would stand up for what she believed in. Since she had shouted at the courtmen just days before to leave Heba and I alone about an heir both Heba and I had gotten closer to her. We met in the royal bed chambers, talking about the days events, what we thought would need repair and what would need to be altogether replaced, then it happened.."

Yugi stiffened, the smile Atem and Shaiya had been wearing was gone when they both remembered what happened at that point and Yugi looked between them before his eyes settled on Atem's.

"What happened?"

Shaiya answered for her brother this time who had been pulled into his memory again. "We heard screaming, the sort that will make one's heart stop and blood run cold in one's very veins."

To Be Continued...

ED: -Pops cramping fingers.- Well I'm satisfied with how this turned out.

Atem: Still no kiss?!

ED: Zip it Pharaoh!

Yugi: You're really stopping it there?! That's evil!

ED: -Grins.- No, its called "building the anticipation".

Yugi: No its called evil!

ED: -Pats Yugi's head and ruffles his hair.- Patience kiddo.

Yugi: My name is Yugi! Not kiddo, Yugi! Rawwwrr! -Pounces ED and attacks like a cat.-

Atem: -Sweatdrops before looking to readers.- ED doesn't Yu-Gi-Oh or Yugi and I and makes no profit from this story. Please review.

Author Note: Special thanks to Shaiya-Angel Of- Darkness AndLight for letting me use her OC as Atem's sister and thank you as well to all of you who have voted, and reviewed this story. Feedback helps an author continue and update faster, so thank you guys. Until next time, take care.


End file.
